


omg he's going back again (Klaus and dave alternatice scenes/ one shots)

by Joellewritesstuff



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: David "Dave" Katz Lives, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Past Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Softie David "Dave" Katz, Veteran Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joellewritesstuff/pseuds/Joellewritesstuff
Summary: Alternative endings/ scenes of Klaus and dave from the umbrella academy. In the first part Klaus goes to see dave one last time before meeting up with Five in the alley, but things take a turn...
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz & Other(s), Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Kudos: 43





	omg he's going back again (Klaus and dave alternatice scenes/ one shots)

Even though the time window was way too small to take one last look at Dave as he was now, alive and young and hopeful ,Klaus took his chance anyways. He jumped into some cultmember's van and drove up to the paintshop Dave should be working at at that moment. By the time he got there he couldn't hear Bens advice anymore, let alone see his brother due to his drunkenstate. Klaus figured it would be easier to deal with his final goodbye to Dave that way. Blurry memories of the last time you saw the one you hold so dear will have a harder time trying to haunt you than memories of which you remember each tiny detail. Besides, how would you be able to long for a moment you dont remember? Klaus took a final swig of the vodka he held inbetween his legs while driving. The vodka he also took sips of while driving, not that it bothered him, he was pretty sure he passed his driving exams while high. He let out a low chuckle after feeling how the familiar burn of vodka in his throat became softer with each sip. The people on the streets would have made of him as much as a failure and an outcast of society as the people in 2019 would have. But their opinions diddn't matter. Five's opinions diddn't matter. Diego's opinions diddn't matter. _Shit_ , even Ben's opinions diddn't matter. The only thing that did matter was his love for Dave. He was going to see Dave one last time or get stuck in the 60s doing it.

Slamming the door shut he got out of the van. He took a deep breath, an attempt to stabilize his heartbeat and clear his head up a little. He stretched his arms out only to discover he was still holding the bottle of vodka. He carefully placed it on the ground next to the door on. He pat it gently and gave it a little kiss, like one would do when putting a child into bed. 'I'll come back for you.' He whispered to the bottle before he got up and walked into the paintstore. The smell of paint welcomed him back to small piece of time he got to share with Dave before they got dropped into the war. Dave had been a very handsome young man back then, or will be in a few years. Whatever you liked to call it. Right now Klaus spotted him helping an old lady, ever the charmer. The way the sunshine reflected the red colors of the stained glass pieces in the windows on Dave's skin made Klaus' heart sting with the memories of battle. He swallowed, the taste of alcohol reminded him of how he was here, in the moment and in control of his own life. Dave stood behind the counter now placing his arms on it. His arms were so skinny and fragile. His tattoo wasn't there yet, his skin was still creamy pale, an eggshell white type of colour. When he first met the 1963 version of Dave he was so absorbed with how youthfully innocent he looked that Klaus completely forgot what to say, the color of Daves's skin were the only words going through his mind. _Eggshell white_.

Just as the lady walked out of the shop with the can of paint in her bag Dave walked up to Klaus. Klaus tried his best to prepare for the incoming hurtful words or the possibility of getting hit. Dave just looked him in the eyes. Neither of the young men said anything for a while. Breaking the silence almost seemed like dropping a bomb and making everything dissappear in a matter of seconds. Dave's eyes started watering. Seeing a grief that big in the eyes of a man so young made Klaus even more miserable about the fate awaiting Dave. This was a beautiful man with hope for a bright future ahead, just wanting to be a good husband loving his wife and working hard each day to give his family everything they could ever wish for. War ruined that. Klaus ruined that. Why would Dave even talk to him? Maybe Dave did know what future awaited him. Maybe that's why he reacted with such anger toward Klaus. Why he listened to these homophobic assholes telling him who he should be. 'I am so, so sorry.' Dave said, the water in his eyes had turned into an ongoing stream of tears. Dave put his hand on Klaus' arm, right where the tattoo was hidden beneath his jacket. Klaus leaned in to his touch, he wanted to feel each inch of where Dave touched him. Klaus grinned. 'You're sorry because you have to kick me out of your paintstore before your _goddamn_ uncle will kick us both out and we'll have to go to conversiontherapy?' Klaus said bitterly. Somewhere in the back a door opend. Immediately Dave took his hand off Klaus. Klaus caught a glimpse of the two stripes of paint on the back of Dave's hand. Babypink and eggshell white. Klaus took one last look at Dave. He cursed himself in his head for wanting to remember such a moment. 'Just know that the offer to run away with a mysterious stranger who knows you better than you know yourself will always be open.' He felt too sad to add a suggestive wink. Dave just nodded before quickly walking back to the counter. Dave's uncle gave Klaus a disgusted look that reminded him of his dad. Klaus threw his hands up in the hair. 'Already leaving.'

Klaus sat on the ground against the window of the shop, the bottle of vodka in his arms like a baby. His time to meet with Five in the alley had been up ten minutes ago. So here he was, a super fabulous intoxicated cultleader living a more lavish, wild life than any rockstar could ever wish for. He hoped Ben would be back soon. He actually diddn't know if Ben could time travel on his own without him, he hoped not. The shop's door opend and slammed shut. Klaus wraped himself closer around his bottle. Dave made to sit beside him. 'I'm gonna need that.' He said, grabbing the bottle out of Klaus' arms. Dave squinted his eyes once he felt the burn in his throat. 'That's some very strong stuff you got there.' He commented, Klaus just smiled. He felt something close to relief seeing Dave react to alcohol that way instead of drinking away the horrors of war, or drinking until the other men in the army wouldn't express their disgust towards him and Klaus. He pat Klaus on the pack in one of those manly man ways. 'Get up, we're running away before my uncle can catch us.' Klaus laughed, he jumped up from his spot on the ground and into Dave's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I just had to write atleast one alternative scene afer watching season 2. I had fun making this and might make other ones soon, let me know what kind of alternative scene you would like to read!


End file.
